wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:2010/05/31 - 2010/06/06
Monday Nothin' much here. Aer-May and Jack...did stuff, and McCail talked with Greg, in Silverwood. Tuesday On Tuesday, as Bly and Kortoris had travelled to Trillus' homeworld, they...continued their adventure. They soon met Trillius' people, who all wore cloaks, and had spears. They were soon brought to a...place, where it was revealed the cloaked leader was infact Trillius' brother, and that he killed their father, and was exiled. Wednesday On Wednesday, the newly created Yulairian battlestar chased the Courageous to Drakonia, where Faretel tried to defect. A battle broke out, and the Courageous was captured. This marked the almost-beginning of another Yulair-Drakonia war. Also, stuff happened, and, an assault was launched on some planet, and...stuff. Thursday More stuff happened, and, I've lost track, darnit, so... A conference was held on Sanctuary at sometime, and, Faretel's at Drakonia, captured...ish... So, yes. Breif mess up in chatlogs! Friday Today, the Menuari was sent to Drakonia to begin diplomatic "peace reassurance" talks. Drakonia refused to listen, however. Also, Wolf and Aer-May left for a week to go and...well...do stuff together . Saturday Nothing, really... Sunday A training battle occured involving Yulair, and... Bly went into a coma. *'Chatlog: Training Day/Sudden Collapse' * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) enters the Appearance Kortoris (kris159): Bastard. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Two Stormtroopers run into the YSC's office* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: Yes? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Both are panting, out of breath* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Supreme... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Supreme... Kortoris (kris159): Don't your servers fail? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: The Courageous... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: .... What...? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: It's...gone, sir. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: What? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: The Courageous was destroyed. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: In a battle... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: The Dauntless and Menuari have already launched... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: We also lost contact... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: With the... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: APokoliptica, sir. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): YSC: .... Oh...my god... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Meanwhile...* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Majer: This is the Victorious to all other Navy ships, how can we help? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): General: Get your ship into a formation. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Majer: What's the plan? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): General: ... We....don't have one. Bly (bly1234): (*likes Majer*) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (We should make another RPG.) Bly (bly1234): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Majer: Sounds like fun. Vat Rayen ?_? (darthvatrayen): *shrugs* Vat Rayen ?_? (darthvatrayen): i g2g brb soon {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (WTF is that supposed to mean?) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (What?) Vat Rayen ?_? (darthvatrayen): Wait {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ("I g2g brb soon") Vat Rayen ?_? (darthvatrayen): another swbf2 RPG or another space rpg? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I g2g. I'll be back soon?) Vat Rayen ?_? (darthvatrayen): I have to go soon and will be right back. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The formed ships enter hyperspace* Bly (bly1234): *enters the Appearance* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *goes to await Vat* Bly (bly1234): *looks over reportS* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They exit hyperspace* Bly (bly1234): *The BDN Vicious and BDN Lethal, two Lightning Class Frigates, exit hyperspace over the planet of Alsoras, a planet under furious civil war* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Sound battlestations. Bly (bly1234): *The Vicious and Lethal land on the side for Republic* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Alarms go off throughout the ships* Bly (bly1234): *The other side is an Empire, fighting off a Rebelllion* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): General: All fighters launch! Bly (bly1234): (BTW, I'm setting up for the Puppet War*\ DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Fighters and other strike craft continously launch* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Incoming signals. Multiple. Bly (bly1234): *Admiral Kada and Vice Admiral Fandor step out of their ships, along with an honor guard* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: It looks like--hah! Got 'em. Exit trajectory set. Bly (bly1234): *They walk past a few Alsoras Rebels* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Sending data to the weapons. Bly (bly1234): *And arrive in front of Alsoras Rebellion General* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Batteries start aiming at a certain area, and fighters for mup* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): form up* Bly (bly1234): ARG: Greetings. We are thankful for BlyDonian Support/ Bly (bly1234): (Rotfl, ARG) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (He's a Pirate.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (lol) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*He's a Pirate plays*) Bly (bly1234): Admiral Kada: We fight against tyranny everywhere. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (It's America!) Bly (bly1234): ARG: We're fighting against the Empire of Alsoras. They've fought us enough. Bly (bly1234): (Actually, BlyDonia is England) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): PA: Battlestations! Battlestations! This is not a drill! DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Fail.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *A large fleet of warships exit hyperspace and start launching ships* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They start moving towards the Yulairian fleet* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: They'll be in weap--Ready to fire! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): General: Fire all! Bly (bly1234): Admiral Kada: We shall help you in your struggle. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Both sides open fire* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *And fighters start engaging* Bly (bly1234): (Naga, you need to have a Civilization as a China) Bly (bly1234): (Unless...Wolf, would you like to become China?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Ships start moving around correctively, engaging other ships* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Nah.) Bly (bly1234): (Awww.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I'm fine with America/Britian.) Bly (bly1234): (But, while you're away, Yulair can revolt) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (That happened once already.) Bly (bly1234): (Lol) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Once is enough.) Bly (bly1234): (Basically, it's Democracy Versus Imperial Totalitarianism during this "Cold War") {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (You mean it's Star Wars?) Bly (bly1234): (...) Bly (bly1234): *Several BlyDonian Troops are moved out into the battlefield* Bly (bly1234): *Four Platoons of Soldiers move up to the front* Bly (bly1234): ARG: We thank you, on behalf of freedom, for all the help you're providing. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The battle rages on, warheads and lasers all over the place* Bly (bly1234): Vice Admiral Fandor: We fight for freedom. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *But, in the midst of the cold battle, there's a oddly comforting light of explosions* Bly (bly1234): (ARG: Pfft, what are you, Yulair or something? Weren't you just an Empire?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Coming from warheads, destroyed ships, ect* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Oh--.... Sir! Bly (bly1234): (Wolf?) Bly (bly1234): (Do you want some help?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Wh--*alarms go off* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (No, thank you though.) Bly (bly1234): (Are you sure?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Shields are going! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes.) Bly (bly1234): (I've got a list of Admirals and Ships now.) Bly (bly1234): (I'm like Kris) Bly (bly1234): (Kris: *Names every ship, and every commanding officer*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: Looks like the Menuari's shields are down! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: God da--*dies* Bly (bly1234): *The BDN Beneficial and the BDN Atlantis practice fleet manuevers a few km's away from BlyDonia* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Alright, the Belle needs our help! Let's get up close and clean out the assault teams. Bly (bly1234): Fleet Admiral Iionia: *Is a woman* Prepare for missile barrage. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *An epic dogfight breaks out right over the Menuari* Bly (bly1234): Officer: Yes, ma'am. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *2 enemy fighters cut across 2 A-22s* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *One explodes from the leader's fire* Bly (bly1234): Admiral Yuo: Launch counter measures, prepare for evasive manuevers! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: He's all yours, go get him! Bly (bly1234): *The Beneficial is hit by the Atlantis' fake missiles'* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *RL breaks off* Bly (bly1234): FA Iionia: Surrender, Yuo. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The other fighter goes for the...other fighter.* Bly (bly1234): Admiral Yuo: Alright, alright. *He laughs* Calm down there, Iionia. It's not like this is real combat. Bly (bly1234): *She nods* Bly (bly1234): (Tourny?) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Yes?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: Oh my god!! Bly (bly1234): (Is the BDN Exploration, commanded by Colonel Tou, obvious enough?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: All fighters, get clear of the Menuari's airspace! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: Get clear right fucking no-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *An explosion occurs* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *A pilot turns and looks to the Menuari* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Radio: Oh, my god! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Radio: The Belle! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Radio: Oh, my god! It's gone! Bly (bly1234): *is watching the construction of the Bly Machine onboard the Furious* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Desperate radio chatter fills the comms* Bly (bly1234): *Supreme Minister Lanka Ynua: Sir? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Shut the hell up! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Keep going! We can't do anything! Bly (bly1234): Yes, Lanka? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Majer: This is the Victorious, we-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Victorious goes up in flames* Bly (bly1234): The vote has been (NOOO WOLF) Bly (bly1234): (NOOOO) Bly (bly1234): (I SHALL NOT LET YOU KILL MAJER!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (>=)) Bly (bly1234): (I didn't want to...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: Oh my god! Bly (bly1234): (But if I must...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: Holy-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Majestic explodes* Bly (bly1234): *The BDN Fearless, and BDN Catan arrive in system* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Damn it!! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Everyone! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Stay f***ing focused! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Protect the Dauntless! Bly (bly1234): Captain Paulous: *Comms the Officer incharge at the battle* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Dauntless continues the battle* Bly (bly1234): (BTW, Ty for not killing Majer) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The fighters continue* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (lol) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I never killed Majer?) Bly (bly1234): (You almost did) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I did.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Ish.) Bly (bly1234): (You son of a-!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The fighters engage a large group of enemies* Bly (bly1234): *the BDN Catan comms the Cmdr incharge of the Apokliptka* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Though, the enemy fighters all disappear* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *And the Menuari, Majestic, and Victorious reappear* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The debris disappears* Bly (bly1234): Vice Admiral Opuni: I wonder why those Yulairian Ships are ignoring us. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: Damn, that's odd! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The commander answers* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Hah. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Alright... No offense, but you nuggets suck. Bly (bly1234): Vice Admiral Opuni: I was going to offer our help.. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: How was my voice acting? Bly (bly1234): Vice Admiral Opuni: But, I suppose you don't need it. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot2: I think you actually thought it went. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: ...I-I...didn't... Bly (bly1234): *Notes this was a movie for the Menuari* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Remember, guys... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: This isn't the real thing. Bly (bly1234): Wolf: IT WUZ A HOLOGRAM @&#%*I(O@P#{} {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: In the real thing, theres' no second changes. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: However, in the real thing, the enemy turns tail after the first 4 seconds. Bly (bly1234): Vice Admiral Opuni: ...right. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *A few of the pilots laugh* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They all start landing in their ships* Bly (bly1234): *The BDN Catain, and BDN Fearless leave* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Sorry about letting you die, Majer. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Majer: Ah, no worries. At least you didn't tear my uniform. Bly (bly1234): (Majer: You better be, F*****) Bly (bly1234): *Anyway* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *A Sevan ship exits hyperspace* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Why are all of Wolf's battles fake? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (I g2g.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: Oh, come on. I thought we were done. Bly (bly1234): Supreme Minister Lanka Ynua: I am pleased to report to you that the vote to remove you has failed. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Bye.) Bly (bly1234): (Bye) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (cya.) Bly (bly1234): Excellent, thanks Lanka. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: I'm tired! Bly (bly1234): Lanka Ynua: No problem. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: Red Leader, can-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Shut up! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *There's garbled radio chatter* Bly (bly1234): (Wolf: *appears later* IT WUZ A HOLOGRAM!!!! NOT REAL SHIP!!!!*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: General, you getting this? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): General: Yes. I'm transmitting it to the Supreme Chancellor. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: Those are.. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: Those are surrender codes, aren't they? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: So you -were- paying attention. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Now pay attention here. Shut up! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Various beeps and other noises come from the comm* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Victorious breaks off* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): General: Majer... Bly (bly1234): (Why is a General incharge of a spaceship?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): General: I want you to take the fighter squadrons, and escort this ship to these coordinates. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (He's different from a ground General.) Bly (bly1234): (I see.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (There's the Navy's General, and there's the Army's general.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Actually, the real navy has a general.) Bly (bly1234): (...) Bly (bly1234): (Watch the Tram Car, please.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (WHat?) Bly (bly1234): (IDK) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Wait! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): General; What? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Those... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Wait, no. There's-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *One of the A-22's explode* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: Whoa--sh**! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They all break* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Back.) Bly (bly1234): (WB) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: What the hell was that?! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (TY.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): General: Red Leader-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Yeah, be quiet! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Cut radio chatter! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *A small whine is heard over the comms* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Get the Mirage on this! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): General: YNS Mirage, can you-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Already replicating! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: It's..that's a cloaking system. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Alright, jink! And don't stop! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: We can isolate it, and... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Switch the... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: *Mumbles* ...Uhh... GOT IT! Bly (bly1234): **Gets up from my desk* Bly (bly1234): Lanka: Sir? Are you okay? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *A fighter becomes visible, trying to get a lock on an A-22* Bly (bly1234): *Does not respond* Bly (bly1234): *Takes a few steps* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: I'm on him! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: No, I got him! Bly (bly1234): *Colapses on the ground, a few bridge crew rush over to me* Bly (bly1234): Lanka: Sir! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot2: Don't be a hero! Break! Let the leader in! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The A-22 breaks off* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: This one's good. Bly (bly1234): Lanka: *On Comm* The Supreme Leader is down, I repeat, the Supreme Leader is down! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Warhead lock! Firing! Bly (bly1234): *A medteam rushed onto the bridge* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *A missile is fired, hitting the ship, destroying it* Bly (bly1234): *They place me up onto a hover-strecher, taking me off the bridge* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot: Nice one, Red Lea-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: You get your a** into that hanger! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: The rest of you with me. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot2: Copy, Red Leader. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: General. Orders? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Sevan ship jumps* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Pilot18: *Facepalm* Bly (bly1234): Medic: The Commander is down, I repeat he dis now. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): General: Return to base. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ("he dis now") Bly (bly1234): *not commander* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol) Bly (bly1234): *Supreme Leader* * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) exits the Appearance {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (More...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Later!) Bly (bly1234): *Is rushed into a medical frigate, which is in the hanger* Bly (bly1234): *The frigate lifts off, and speeds towards a hospital* Bly (bly1234): Medic: *Takes off my chest armor* Bly (bly1234): *Removes the black under-thing* Bly (bly1234): Medic: I have a pulse, but it's a weak one. Hook him up the monitor! Bly (bly1234): *The Medical Frigate lands outside a hospital, Grand General Gara and Presidential Minister Bega Liunis are there* Bly (bly1234): (Wolf: *Does not care that I colapsed*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Does*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb...)_ Bly (bly1234): *Is carried into the hospital* Bly (bly1234): Gara: We need to worry about Chain of Command, who succeeds him? Bly (bly1234): Bega: This is hardly the time, but I do. Bly (bly1234): Lanka: He may be healthy soon, we might not need to swear The Presidential Minister in. Bly (bly1234): Doctor Tou: Sorry, but you can't proceed in here. You may head to the operation room. Bly (bly1234): Lanka: *Nods* Come on. Bly (bly1234): *Bega and Gara follow, and end up in the Viewing Room*' Bly (bly1234): *is on a table*' Bly (bly1234): Doctor Tou: *Takes out scalpel* Bly (bly1234): *He cuts open my chest* Bly (bly1234): *He then creates an insicion nearby my heart, and inserts an instrument* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Back.) Bly (bly1234): (WB) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Ty.) Bly (bly1234): *The Viewing Room window is then opaquified, not allowing any viewers to see the operation* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (=O) Bly (bly1234): Lanka: We may need to swear in the Presidential Minister for now. Bly (bly1234): Lanka: Somebody get me a copy of the constitution now! Bly (bly1234): Minister of Treasury: Yes, Ma'am. Bly (bly1234): *He gets her a copy* Bly (bly1234): Lanka: *To Liunis* Please place your right hand on the papers, and your left in the air. Bly (bly1234): Bega: *Does so* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (No ingame...somewhat.) Bly (bly1234): Lanka: Do you swear to uphold the Constitution of BlyDonia, and carry the nation, through good times and bad? Bly (bly1234): Bega: I swear. Bly (bly1234): Lanka: Congratulations De Facto Supreme Leader. Until Bly comes around, you will lead us. Bly (bly1234): Supreme Leader Bega Liunis: Let's hope that he comes soon. Kortoris (kris159): (HAR HAR HAR) Kortoris (kris159): (Bly) Bly (bly1234): *The Viewing Window becomes transparent, and Bly is being taken out* Bly (bly1234): (Yes?) Kortoris (kris159): (The ministers want a justification for your firing the old SM.) Bly (bly1234): (I gave it to them.) Kortoris (kris159): (If you do not give a good enough one, they'll hold a vote to change the rules) Kortoris (kris159): (What was it?) Bly (bly1234): (*does not remember*) Bly (bly1234): (It'll come to me, though) Bly (bly1234): (I believe I made something up about treason) Bly (bly1234): (And the Ministers bought it) Kortoris (kris159): (...) Kortoris (kris159): (You...) Kortoris (kris159): (Don't appoint a new one) Bly (bly1234): (I know) Bly (bly1234): (I recommended her) Bly (bly1234): (And the Ministers approved) Bly (bly1234): (Because, this is them: http://www.editorsweblog.org/parliament_000.jpg ) Bly (bly1234): (There's also a few other non-Ministers in there*) Bly (bly1234): *Doctor Tou arrives in the room*' Bly (bly1234): Tou: Hello, I am Doctor Tou. Bly (bly1234): Gara: Any relation to Colonel Tou? Bly (bly1234): Tou: He's my brother. Bly (bly1234): Gara: I see. Bly (bly1234): Lanka: That doesn't matter, how is he? Bly (bly1234): Tou: It's touch and go, he has a heart condition. Bly (bly1234): Lanka: How? Bly (bly1234): Tou: As you know, he is a clone. Something is screwing with his heart.' Bly (bly1234): Bega: What can we do? Bly (bly1234): Tou: Hope he fights it off. Bly (bly1234): Tou: Medically, there is nothing we can do but supply him food. He is in a coma. Bly (bly1234): Lanka: Do you know when he's expected to come out of it? Bly (bly1234): Tou: It could be hours, days, months, years. Bly (bly1234): Tou: When I was a Doctor-In-Training, one of my teachers patients had been in a coma for twenty years. Bly (bly1234): Tou: She came out of it, and immediately asked for her family. She thought it was still twenty years previous. Bly (bly1234): Lanka: So, he'll have memory loss? Bly (bly1234): Tou: No, no. Bly (bly1234): Gara: Very well then. Bly (bly1234): Gara: I shall recall the fleet until something can be done, save those helping the Rebels on Alsoras. Bly (bly1234): Lanka: I shall go to the news with a press release. Bly (bly1234): Bega: I'll go administrate. Bly (bly1234): *They all go off* Bly (bly1234): Tou: ... Category:List of Weeks Category:Top 3 Weeks